


Many Ways to Fall

by kurokobun



Series: Psycho Pass AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Psycho Pass AU, Romance, Some description of blood, alternative universe, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non-surprising, all things considered. Whether one likes it or not, the fact is that those one surround oneself with has an affect on their hue. In Kuroko’s case he’d grown up with healthy parents and an equally healthy grandmother despite her old age. His friends were healthy, his classmates were healthy, his teacher was healthy – he’d grown up with a clear, healthy hue.</i>
</p><p>In which Kuroko Tetsuya in an inspector working for CID in futuristic Japan, but realizes he’s fallen for the enforcer he’s worked side-by-side with for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Ways to Fall

The rain has drenched his new suit to the point where it’s beyond uncomfortable, but he’s in a hurry so he ignores it. His lack of presence makes it surprisingly easy to move through the crowd of people surrounding the area, not a single person turns to look as he glides through it effortlessly, and soon he is in front of the Komissa mascot, badge drawn so that he may pass into his first job as member of CID. A part of him feels like he should be nervous; first day at work and he is called out to take part in a serious crime incident, but if anything he is calm. Calm and focused. Two of many qualities he has been praised for in the past.

The man in front of him has his back turned, wearing a suit similar to himself. His hair ends at his nape and his posture is similar to the other superiors he has dealt with through his academy days. As expected, he isn’t noticed at first. Ever since was very young his lack of presence has been abnormal to an almost unsettling degree. But if anything, it is that lack of presence that seems to have made him so valuable. It’s far easier to apprehend someone who never sees you coming.

He clears his throat as politely as possible, watching the expected reaction of his superior. The man turns his face towards him instantly, surprise written all over his face. He has attractive features, one part of his bangs covering his left eye and a mole under his right, defined jaw, lean body as he observed.

“You must be Kuroko Tetsuya-kun,” he then states, the surprise all gone from his face. “I’m inspector Himuro Tatsuya.”

Kuroko bows. “Pleased to meet you, Himuro-san.”

Himuro turns his face back to the hologram before him where he is sweeping past a couple of security camera footages. Kuroko barely glimpses a man picking up what appears to be a young boy, before Himuro once more turns his head towards him. “We are a bit short on manpower. In other words, I’m sorry to say I can’t treat you as a newcomer.”

“I will do my very best.”

A hint of a smirk pulls on Himuro’s lips, before it disappears as he brings the hologram closer to Kuroko to have a look. “Our target is Nakamura Seijo. He was flagged by a street scanner when doing a Hue Check. A security drone ordered him to receive therapy, which he refused and thus ran away.”

“To think he let his hue get so cloudy…”

“We suspect he also had quite a drug problem.” Himuro-san runs fingers through his bangs, revealing very little but enough to let Kuroko glimpse at a scar crossing his left eye. If Himuro notices the curiosity blooming in his eyes he doesn’t feel like commenting on it, but instead continues on. “Our target is a latent criminal. He must be taken down quick, preferably before affecting anyone else with his hue. We tracked him down to this block, which has turned out to be quite… unfortunate.”

Pausing, they both glance at the block behind another set of Komissa mascots, completely shut off for the public, naturally. Kuroko glances at Himuro. “An abolition block?”

Again there’s a hint of a smirk on Himuro’s lips. “You pick up quick.”

“I’ve been told I’m observant by nature.”

“I see.” Rubbing the back of his neck a little, Himuro says calmly: “Since this is, in fact, an abolition block there is no relay device, so drones cannot make their way inside. In addition, as you may have briefly seen on the footage I was going through, Nakamura abducted a child and is most likely holding him hostage.”

There’s a hint of disgust in Himuro’s voice. Although Kuroko is sure that his superior has probably been trained to the bone of not letting his emotions run his decisions, the fact remains that the thought of children being caught up in a too adult world gets most people frustrated on various levels. Kuroko himself feels something in him tug harshly.

It was indicated very early in his academic career that he has the aptitude for high class jobs such as being part of the Ministry of Economy and Ministry of Technology alike, but he rejected them and chose the Safety Bureau, which is a bit less glamorous, but a high-paying, respected job nonetheless due to the skill it takes to actually become part of CID. Kuroko had been told from an early age that he would be taking on what is considered A rank jobs, though secretly he, at the time, mostly wanted to work with children, preferably at a daycare.

However, he suspected his family and friends alike would find that utterly scandalous so he had put that aside and instead settled for an A rank job that he believed would contribute to the greater good of the city. Which it would, of course. It wasn’t his dream, but here he is after strict academy training, strongly believing he has made the right decision given what was predicted for him.

“Have you been able to identify the child yet, Himuro-san?” Kuroko asks next, his expression not giving any sign of the distress he feels on the inside. He supposes it’s the parental instinct in him that’s always been there despite not having a child himself.

“No, not yet.”

“What about the evacuation of the residents in this block?”

“It’s an uninhabited block, but because of that it’s become a den of homeless people.”

Himuro walks over to the table set up in the security tent and brings out a CID jacket, most likely noticing how dripping wet Kuroko is. He hands the jacket over, which Kuroko quietly utters a thank you for and then turns his head as a paddy wagon makes its way over to them. Kuroko turns his head, his eyes going just a tad wider than usual. He has a feeling that he knows what the paddy wagon contains, but nevertheless this is a whole new experience for him and he can’t quite figure out where his feelings are.

“You shouldn’t quite think of them as humans, really, or so my superiors told me when I started.” Kuroko’s attention is once more turned to Himuro who has also put on a thick jacket with CID’s symbol in front. “Me? I don’t really care, as long as you know what they are and what they do is… _problematic_ at best, all history considered. Their Psycho-Pass Crime Coefficients exceeds a specified value, so normally they would be completely isolated as latent criminals, but some are allowed into the outside world for just one purpose.”

“Removing criminals… such as themselves.”

Himuro’s small smirk is back. “You _do_ catch on quick. Did you study history in school, Kuroko-kun?”

“A certain amount, yes.”

“Then I’m sure you remember that in the 21st century it was completely normal to have actual service dogs working as part of the police force. They’re like that. Hunting dogs used to hunt other beasts.” Himuro steps up beside him. “Don’t get too close. You’ll only live to regret it.”

“They are… ‘enforcers’?”

“Again, you catch on so quick. I admire that in people.”

The paddy wagon stops and unlocks the back of itself. Kuroko watches intently as five people emerge from the back of the wagon. The three first ones are incredibly tall, followed by another who is not far behind when it comes to height. The last one that emerges is average, but it’s not their height that feels the most intimidating, rather their eyes. Cold, hidden, locked, impossible to read, which Kuroko can honestly say has not been the case for him a lot in the past.

He’s used to reading people like open books. It’s a gift. Even at the academy where they were trained to shield away all emotions, including those flickering in their eyes, he could see and draw conclusions and data of the people he observed. But these guys who step in front of him are not as easy to read. Unpredictable. Latent criminals. He supposed he really hasn’t been prepared for _everything_.

“You guys got the data, I assume.” Himuro puts a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. “This is the newbie. Kuroko-kun is from this day on your second owner.”

Kuroko bows. “Pleasure meeting you.”

“Ehhhh, Himuroccchi, isn’t he just adorable.” The blond of the five grins wide and waves at Kuroko in a rather disturbingly cheerful manner, but pouts when he’s lightly flicked in the back of his head by the only dark skinned male of the gang. “Owww, Aominecchi, that’s _mean_!”

“Stop making googly eyes at the new guy. The sooner we get this over and one with the sooner I can go the fuck home,” this _Aominecchi_ grumbles, his voice matching his rather intimidating posture.

The guy next to him catches Kuroko’s eyes. He has a cigarette in-between his lips, donning red hair that’s darker at the bottom and gets progressively more crimson at the top. His eyebrows… seems split and yet it doesn’t draw attention away from a painfully obvious handsome face.

Himuro clicks his tongue. “We’ll work in two groups. Akashi, Atsushi, you’re with me. Kise, Aomine… Taiga…” The redhead seems to stiffen a bit and Kuroko blinks at the subtle, but not too subtle for _him_ reaction to Himuro speaking to the tall redhead “… you’ll go with Kuroko-kun.”

The tallest of them all, which Kuroko assumes must be at least 7’3, makes a humming noise in response. He’s chewing at something that looks like… pocky. Strawberry flavored. The other man, the shortest with rather pinkish red hair nods and says: “Roger.”

A small police cart stops in front of them and what appears to be guns at first are released from the inside. Kuroko is able to distinguish that they are not your typical guns, however, rather instantly and watches fascinated as the purple haired giant and the one Himuro-san referred to as “Akashi” picks up one of the devices each. Himuro does the same and sends Kuroko one last glance before he walks away with the other two Enforcers, leaving Kuroko with the three men staring at him, two of them looking bored while the rather cheerful blonde is simply smiling.

“You know how to use a dominator?” The tanned male asks as he steps forward and takes up his own. For a moment a neon blue hue flickers in his eyes, before it vanishes.

Kuroko nods. “I… did receive training at the academy. More or less.” Hesitantly, he reaches his hand out and picks up the gun. A hologram appears before his eyes instantly and he hears a voice.

_Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated. User authentication, Inspector Kuroko Tetsuya. Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approval confirmed. You are a valid user._

“She’s an annoying bitch to listen to, but you’ll get used to her eventually.”

The voice is still in the back of Kuroko’s head as he raises his eyes to look at the intimidating enforcer before him. The blonde seemingly sighs at his colleagues rough attitude and takes up his own gun, before saying: “I’m Kise Ryouta, the grumpy asshole is Aomine Daiki and…”

“Kagami Taiga.”

The redhead picks up the last dominator and once more Kuroko’s eyes meet his. He swallows. “Are we expected to have a briefing about a plan or are we--“

“Listen, we’re experts. Been doing this for a long time and we have our own way of doing stuff. You watch, you learn, you leave it to us. You’re new, right? Shouldn’t be a problem picking up and learning if you’re just out of the academy. Lesson one, unlearn everything they ever taught you. You don’t have any bad habits out in the field yet so take notes.”

Kagami’s voice is almost just as gruff as Aomine’s, but somehow Kuroko doesn’t feel what he’s saying is with ill intent. He manages a nod and Kise grins: “You’re of course responsible for our actions, but you don’t like it, just shoot us, yeah? The dominator will work. After all, we’re latent criminals too.”

Kuroko blinks.

‘ _So… this is my first case… huh…_ ’

–––––

Sometimes he still wakes up to the child screaming and trashing in the man’s arms, their passes equally clouded, the dominator giving its consent for him to rid them both of the world as the dominator announces that the non-lethal paralyzer has gone to lethal eliminator. Kagami had shot the man, his remains exploding across the floor, blood splattering over the child, ten years of age whose psycho-pass had clouded to what everyone around him would assume beyond repair.

At the time, he was a newbie who did not trust in his own judgment and yet did not trust in theirs. He’d shot Kagami with the paralyzer, watching the way he looked at him right before losing consciousness, before going down on one knee, looking at the frightened twelve-year old who was shaking like a leaf, calmly telling him he was here to protect him, that he didn’t want this gun to kill him.

That was a long time ago.

Silently, he makes his way into headquarters, moving to the office of his department, not in the least surprised when he feels Kagami’s presence right next to him. He glances at him, a small smile forming. “Good morning.”

“Yo…” Kagami sends him a critical look, one which Kuroko has become more than familiar with the last year they have spent together as Inspector and Enforcer. “You look like shit.”

“Thank you, Kagami-kun; how nice of you to notice.” Kuroko’s voice is drier than sandpaper.

“You know what I mean,” the redhead says defensively and makes a point of poking him under the eye. “Those bangs have been there for god knows how long. You sleeping okay? Idiot. There’s something called over-working yourself, you know. When was the last time you had a day off?”

“When was the last time, Kagami-kun had a day off?” Kuroko is aware he’s being irritating when he dismisses the enforcer’s concern, but it’s been a year and they’re… not exactly strangers anymore. In a way, they have become rather famous in their department for being something akin to a duo. Their nickname had been announced by Kise-kun about three months ago.

“Light and Shadow! It’s kind of perfect, don’t you think, Kurokocchi? Kagamicchi draws in all the attention and you always go unnoticed, which has been the reason for your entire success rate. I have to admit I’m kind of jealousss.”

The blond had, of course, proceeded to pout after his announcement, but that was typical Kise-kun. Kuroko has to admit he had done exactly what Himuro had warned him about when he first started. His superior’s words had been quite clear. _Don’t get too close_ , but Kuroko feels that for each week that passes he gets closer and closer to the enforcers.

And Kagami-kun most of all.

So close, that Kuroko wonders why his hue is so clear. It’s been commented on numerous times by his colleagues how unique he is. Not only his ability to somehow calm the victims of latent criminals down to the point where almost no lethal elimination has ever needed to be used on hostages and other civilians falling victim to crime in the last year, but also how unnoticeable he is in the field. How easily he can sneak up on his target before they even notice they’re being pursued, most often this is why he works so well with Kagami. Kagami-kun draws endless attention to him, his presence far greater than most and in so he’s often what their targets keep their focus on until it is too late.

It’s a good dynamic, but as closely as he interacts with the enforcers, works with them, share with them, history is against him. He should have, a long time ago, notice changes in his hue, but rather it is just as it was the first day it started. Clear. Untainted.

“Idiot, I’m an enforcer, I don’t get days off, and you know that. Stop brushing me off.” Kagami grumbles some more and Kuroko again finds himself smiling. How strange. The first time they’d met he’d found this man incredibly intimidating, and Aomine-kun as well, of course, but these days he fondly finds them… well, to be perfectly honest, _dorky_ would be the appropriate word.

Lovable, but… sometimes too idiotic for their own good.

He supposes Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun also fall into this category. He has yet to decide what he feels of Akashi-kun. There’s something unsettling about him and yet he is polite and proper towards him, but keeps him at a distance, which is understandable. He doubts Akashi-kun rarely let anyone in. It’s the life he has chosen for himself, it seems.

“If it helps, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko speaks up as they enter the office they share with the other enforcers and Himuro-san (who suspiciously enough has been rather absent lately). “I have a short day. I just need to finish my report for last week’s mugging case. I have been invited to have dinner with Kise-kun and Aomine-kun in Kise-kun’s apartment.”

Kagami frowns. “And then you’ll rest?”

“Then I will rest. I will come visit you.”

Kagami almost trips on a stack of books that Akashi has left piled up by his office and curses, sending Akashi an evil eye which does not seem to affect the quiet man at all, but rather makes him look a tad bit smug. He then turns to Kuroko, clearing his throat. “Uh, why my place?”

“The hologram at my house has been acting up. They are going to fix tomorrow morning, so I’d rather just stay in the building. You said you had a lot of room, do you not?” Kuroko can feel Kagami practically seething at him due to him inviting himself to his place so casually, but Kuroko is also aware the redhead is fond of him, even if he likes to call him an idiot a lot.

It’s a mutual insult, so he never takes it to heart.

Kagami grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like a ‘fine, fine’ before he makes his way over to his own desk, probably to struggle through his own report. Kagami-kun is exceptional at field work, always trying to keep up with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun in a mess of a friendly rivalry (that Kuroko sometimes feel they all take too seriously), but when it comes to reports he is not very gifted.

The blue haired man glances at Aomine who has fallen asleep leaning back in his chair, a basketball magazine lying on top of his face as he snores. Needless to say, Aomine-kun is not exactly much better. If anything he is worse. A lot worse. A smile tugs on Kuroko’s lips as Kise walks past said man’s chair, coffee in one hand as he whacks the back of Aomine’s head with a rolled paper that startles the enforcer awake.

“Wah–where, what the _fuck_ , Kise?!” Aomine growls as the confusion of what happened to him dims.

Kise snorts into his mug of coffee. “Aominecchi, we invited Kurokocchi over for dinner. Get that report done or I swear to god…”

Kuroko doesn’t know for sure, but he suspects that Kise and Aomine’s relationship did not always used to be like this; that Aomine wouldn’t bother listening to anyone (except for Momoi Satsuski who works at the Comprehensive Analysis Laboratory who is somewhat of a surrogate sister to Aomine-kun), but these days it seems that Kise-kun has him wrapped around his finger.

He grumbles audibly, of course, but does as told nonetheless. Kuroko turns his attention back to his own report, deciding that now is the best time to start on it while they are all hard at work. Sooner or later, he knows Murasakibara-kun will distract everyone with his constant chewing which will undeniably cause a quarrel between the purple haired man, Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun. But somehow, he doesn’t mind as much as he probably should.

–––––

Kise’s apartment is not that different from Kagami’s, who Kuroko has visited on numerous occasions, but much flashier. They, of course, need to go through strict paperwork whenever making purchases, but Kise-kun doesn’t seem to have any problems filling out the extra paper work to make his place homier for… well, himself. Needless to say, the apartment matches his personality. It’s colorful, but in a classy way, filled with so much stuff that it seems rather extravagant, but somehow works for the blond.

Said enforcer moves about as he serves them dinner, cheerful as always. Kise-kun is named the copycat for good reasons. Although not as talented as Kagami-kun, he had paid a lot of attention to the redhead’s cooking to master some of the recipes himself. The result was that Kise-kun has become a rather great cook, which came in handy seeing as Kuroko wasn’t that fond of being in the kitchen himself and Aomine-kun was not that gifted either. He had improved, but he still stuck to the mass-produced, special made food Kuroko himself was served by the city at his own apartment.

“That was wonderful, Kise-kun, thank you.”

“Moo, Kurokocchi, you always eat so little. There’s no wonder you don’t put on muscle despite how much we work out around here.” Kise shook his head at him, but Kuroko simply shrugs, sipping at the vanilla milkshake the blond had served him for dessert.

Kise slides into the chair across from Kuroko and next to Aomine. Kuroko feels an urge to comment on the fact that he is not so oblivious that he doesn’t realize Kise-kun is holding Aomine-kun’s hand under said table, but refrains from doing so. The fact that Kise-kun and Aomine-kun are in a rather serious relationship is something pretty much only he knows, and probably Himuro-san, because he is just that smart and like to keep an eye on all the enforcers of his department.

During the last year, Kuroko has noticed a rather drastic change in Himuro-san. Although he’s painfully aware that there is a secret between him and Kagami-kun he has yet to actually figure out what is, there seems to be more going on with his superior these days. Himuro-san is going against his own warnings; the same warnings he gave Kuroko about the enforcers from the moment he began working for the Safety Bureau,

Or so Kuroko suspects by the way he sees him act towards Murasakibara-kun. The difference between him and Himuro-san, however, is the undeniable fact that while Kuroko’s hue has stayed perfectly clear, the blue haired man is not so sure the same goes for Himuro-san’s. Perhaps that is too much for him to assume, but Kuroko has been called observant for a rather blatant reason.

“I just realized something,” Kuroko murmurs as he finishes his vanilla shake, ripping Aomine and Kise’s attention from the wine they’ve both managed to get inside the building. These days most people don’t dare to consume too much alcohol, afraid it’ll affect their hue, which is not entirely impossible, but being a latent criminal already means that worry is nonexistent to the pair in front of him.

“What’s that, Tetsu?” Aomine asks indifferently, his thumb is stroking over Kise’s knuckles under the table.

“You two never told me how you ended up being latent criminals in the first place. We’ve known each other for almost an entire year now.”

These’s pause, before Kise smiles at him. “Nee, Kurokocchi, how sweet of you to take interest in our lives; I feel loved!” The blond winks at him while Kuroko’s face remains non-responsive by Kise’s painfully obvious attempt to shield out the personal feelings that comes with such a question. The blond rests his chin in the palm of his hand (the one that isn’t stroking Aomine’s under the table) and sighs. “Such long stories though. And judging by the bangs under your eyes, Kurokocchi needs his beauty sleep.”

Aomine remains quiet. Kuroko doesn’t know if he’s touched a nerve. Some enforcers are more than willing to admit their reason for their clouded hue than others. Murasakibara-kun had no qualms admitting that he killed someone. Then again, he had never given anyone many details about whom he killed or why he killed him. Supposedly, Murasakibara-kun had meant to graduate from the police academy, but never had due to that incident.

Akashi-kun also admitted without shame that he’d gauged out the eyes of his father for killing his mother, which admittedly had clouded his hue enough that he needed isolation, but due to his name and status he’d prevented being killed for his actions. Rather, his incredible intellect had made him worthy of recruiting as an enforcer.

Kise-kun and Aomine-kun, however, remain mysterious. Kuroko had, admittedly, played with the idea of searching them up in the database, but they would know if he did and in a strange way he does consider them more friends than colleagues these days. He doesn’t want to breach their trust.

“I can give you a hint though.” Kise glances at Aomine who isn’t meeting any of their gazes, but snorts and stares to his side, a small red hue tainting his cheeks. “Sometimes, you only need to fall in love to cloud your psycho-pass, Kurokocchi. Remember that, ne?”

–––––

Although Kuroko has gotten used to working without much sleep and energy, he really does start to feel the exhaustion as he makes his way down. While Kise’s apartment is above their offices, which are placed in the middle of the building, Kagami’s apartment is further down. Frankly, Kuroko finds Kagami’s place far cozier. Although he does care for Kise-kun, his high maintenance taste has never matched Kuroko’s own sense of style.

It’s a dimmed lit living room and hallway that meets him when he knocks, for so to push the door open. He takes off his shoes and walks further in, looking around. Kise-kun’s words are still in the very back of his mind. Falling in love, huh? As far as Kuroko knows latent criminals tend to fall in love with other latent criminals when given the chance of the small piece of freedom enforcers are granted with.

Non-surprising, all things considered. Whether one likes it or not, the fact is that those one surround oneself with has an affect on their hue. In Kuroko’s case he’d grown up with healthy parents and an equally healthy grandmother despite her old age. His friends were healthy, his classmates were healthy, his teacher was healthy – he’d grown up with a clear, healthy hue.

But surrounding oneself with those whose passes is clouded like mud _can_ affect your own. It hadn’t been proven, nor had it been disproven that this is guaranteed, but from that hint alone Kuroko is starting to draw conclusions about Aomine and Kise. How long have they been involved? Did one of them start it and drag the other with them?

Is he… truly making a mistake if he continues to stay so close to those whose psycho-passes are so different from his own?

“Kuroko?”

His attention is ripped back into reality by Kagami’s voice. He turns his head rather quickly and his mouth goes a little dry. Kagami is wearing a towel around his waist and another one thrown over his shoulder, but otherwise his body is there, perfectly exposed, looking so amazing it appears almost sculpted by an artist of the high renaissance in Italy.

Kuroko draws a long breath. Is this how he’ll fall, he wonders.

“Kagami-kun…”

A year has passed since the first case and… lot has changed. A lot. A _lot_. Most of all, perhaps, his relationship to the man in front of him. They both know it’s there, but for the first time Kuroko considers acting upon it. It’s easy being a duo, colleagues. Inspector and Enforcer, so that is where they have kept it. It’s been easy to ignore the urges, the long-lasting touches, the endless nights of chatting and sharing the emotional aspects of their lives, because they are so busy and because the entire idea has seemed out of reach for the longest of times.

But right now, as he stands there, probably a bit delusional due to his exhaustion, Kuroko wants to throw that safety they have put over their feelings away.

Kagami approaches him, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, you okay? You look all gone. Told you should’ve gone home to sleep.” The last part is said in a heavy grumble, followed by a snort.

Kuroko bites his lip. He wants to fall.

He’s worked at the Safety Bureau for a whole year. He’s put his work in front of himself on a daily basis and he doesn’t mind, but right now, for some reason he can’t explain… he suddenly wants to put himself first. He wonders, if he falls will he be an enforcer too? Next to Kagami? Still working by his side, because by now they really are both too valuable to let go of. The Sibyl System needs them, so what, really, does he have to lose?

“Hey, Kuroko, you know you’re freaking me out when you’re being all quiet, what’s really–“

Kagami freezes as Kuroko puts his hand to his chest, moving in closer, looking up at him, eyes a bit hazy, probably due to how trapped he is in the moment. Kagami asks him what he’s doing, but his voice is low now, as if he knows just as well as Kuroko knows what is about to happen.

‘ _This is how I fall…_ ’

“Fuck, just stop staggering.”

As expected of Kagami, he’s impatient. Kuroko suspects that the primal instincts in the enforcer has been locked up for quite some time, because when he grabs him and pushes him down onto the couch of the room there’s absolutely no hesitation in his actions. Unlike, Kagami, really. The only time he acts on instinct is out in the field. He’s too carefully privately. Or used to be, perhaps?

“Are you going to kiss me, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko whispers.

“S’that what you want?” There’s redness on Kagami’s cheeks. It’s… nice.

“I think I made that pretty obvious.”

“Everything’s been obvious, but we didn’t do anything ‘bout it anyway and you _know_ –“

Kagami stops when Kuroko lifts his arms and wraps them around his neck, bringing him down so their lips are almost brushing, breaths mixing together, because they’re already panting slightly. Their heartbeats are quick, almost like when they’re out there, running to catch criminals. “Just let me fall, Kagami-kun.”

Kissing someone is a first for Kuroko other than a few pecks here and there as a child, but this isn’t a child’s kiss. It’s hot and raw, tongues sweeping over teeth, then each other, mouths open and exchanges of saliva. It’s new, but not unpleasant. Rather, Kuroko feels like Kagami’s touch is filling a void. If it clouds his hue, he’ll be fine.

Right now… right now, he doesn’t care.

Maybe he’ll care tomorrow, maybe he’ll care in a week, but _right now_ , nothing else matters.

Kagami’s hands are on his chest. He rips out the mirror Kuroko keeps in his pocket that makes his holographic compatible clothes easy to change for appearance’s sake, but in a midst of heavy kisses and appreciative moans Kagami hits the off button and Kuroko is left in a simple white boxer and tank-top. He feels… exposed and he realizes that for once in his life that is exactly what he wants to be.

Kagami’s.

As their clothes are removed, as each moment passes, Kuroko becomes surer that he won’t come to regret it. Because the feeling, the feeling of Kagami pushing into him, kissing his neck, biting, growling his name, cradling the back of his head as if he is the most precious being on the earth, it fills him. Fills him up to the brim where all he can feel is _warmth_ flooding through his veins.

He breathes shakily, eyes shutting tight, moans carrying through the room.

It’s fine.

It’sall fine.

They’ll be okay.

His fingers twirl into the back of Kagami’s head and he kisses him hard and desperate, legs still quivering after their climax, but yet he still keeps them firmly around Kagami’s waist. He gazes at him, blue locking onto crimson eyes and he smiles. “I don’t mind,” he reassures him in a breathy whisper.

“Are you _sure_?”

“I am.”

“Why… now.”

“I don’t know, but I _know_ … it’s okay, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami rests his head under his chin. Kuroko feels him bite teasingly at his neck, laughing breathlessly. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was commissioned by thebasketballidiots on tumblr! If any of you guys are interested in commissioning something from the same universe or something else entirely you can go here: http://kurokobun-fanfics.tumblr.com/commissions :) seeing as I am a struggling college student that would help me out a lot! Happy reading!


End file.
